


Bendy and the ink machine: Random Reality

by D_Chihong



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Chihong/pseuds/D_Chihong
Summary: This is just a random Batim AU crossover fanfic with my stupid idea, each chapter are completely different so people please don’t get confused. Anyway on to the story.





	1. Dream of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place in the studio where Joey try to create a replica of Toon Town, Henry and 2D Bendy trying to stop him with the help of replica toon who also create by the ink machine.

  
Take place in the studio where Joey try to create a replica of Toon Town, Henry and 2D Bendy trying to stop him with the help of replica toon who also create by the ink machine.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Henry, Bendy and Boris open a door to big empty room with the ink machine in the middle while standing in front of it is Joey Drew.  
  
“Ah Henry long time no see my old friend how are you doing.” Joey turn around to face them as they enter to room, Henry got angry at Joey word as he start to yell “Cut the bullshit Joey tell me what have you been doing here and why there many dead toon and monster in the studio.” Boris is hiding behind Henry while Bendy is shaking in the paper behind Henry pocket.  
  
“Why you ask Henry I only try to make my dream come true that all.” Joey smiled innocent at him but Henry only get even more angry. “Dream come true? What the hell are you talking about Joey there many people die because of the stupid ink machine you create!”  
  
Joey turn his back to them and face the machine “Me? Create the ink machine? On no Henry you wrong. Im not the one who created the ink machine it was my grandfather who created it.” Hearing this make Henry confused but still really angry “Your grandfather?” Joey turn to face them again with a smile. “Yes Henry my grandfather was the one who created the Ink Machine but before I can tell you the reason Henry let me ask you a question....”  
  
The smile on his face fade away replace the series look “Do you believe the toon world is real?” Now Henry got really confused about the stupid question Joey ask him. “Toon world? Joey have you gone crazy! There is no toon world they only cartoon!” as Henry said that Joey smile again but it a creepy smile. “Oh Henry you wrong it is real and Boris beside you have prove it.” Joey pull out a small journal from his pocket “And my grandfather has seen it too with his own eyes.”  
  
“What?......” Boris who hide behind Henry now got curious and confused, Bendy who still in the paper also got curious as well. Joey then begin to explain “You see Henry when i was little child my grandfather also run a studio too, he was a great cartoonist that people love the cartoon made by my grandfather.” Joey smile slowly turn into sadness “But those day cannot stay forever soon people become less and less interest to his cartoon and soon he was forced to close his studio.” Joey turn to his right side as he continued his story and while Henry still listening.  
  
“Many of his workers left the studio because no one like their cartoon anymore. However my grandfather didn’t give up, he decide that if people no longer like the fake cartoon then he will make the real cartoon instead.” Joey smile at the memories but it even creepier than before, “He begins to use dark magic to bring his cartoon character alive, but to bring them to life he need to use people soul as sacrifices and in result he created the ink machine that will bring them to life. When he finished building the ink machine however instead of bringing toon alive it created a black hole made with ink on the ground and guess what he found on the other side?”  
  
Joey turn to face them with both arm spread wide and a huge smile on his face “HE WAS IN THE WORLD OF TOON!” Henry and Boris jump a little from Joey outburst, however Joey continue to smile at them. “And he found a place call Toon Town where all different kinds of toon live in there like us! With that world everyone don’t have to worry about dead anymore and bring joy to the real world where everyone will love cartoon again!”  
  
Joey smile soon turn in to an angry face but also sadness “But after a year in Toon Town instead of bring them to real world, he came back alone to destroy the ink machine and decide to kill him self by burning the studio with him until there nothing left at all. All he left behind was his journal and the blueprint of the ink machine.”  
  
Joey look down at the journal in his hand with sadness “In his journal last page it say that it was a mistake to bring the toon to the real world because these two world cannot interact with each other it will only bring terror the to real world and so he die in the fire with his dream did not come true.”  
  
Joey look up to them with a smiley face with determination in his eyes “But I WILL make it come true for my grandfather, it he cannot bring the toon to this world then I WILL CREATE ONE MYSELF!” Henry slowly begin to fear as there a demonic voice in Joey word, “I will create a replica toon town...no EVEN BETTER toon town where everyone will become toon so there no need to worry about war and death it was PERFECT!”  
  
Joey turn to face his ink machine and continue with angry voice “I kill so many people and use their soul to create toon but they all end up in FAILURE nothing but useless slug, so i turn them into toon while they still alive only to end up ANOTHER FAILURE now they nothing but some monster!” Henry eyes begin to turn red from the angry inside him as he heard that his friends and the worker from the studio become those ink monster is because of Joey stupid experiments.  
  
“So YOU the one who responsible for Sammy, Norman and the other who turn into monster!” Henry yell at Joey with angry but he simply smile at Henry “Yes Henry but sacrifice are need to make my dream come true, but thanks to them i finally found a way to bring them to life. If I can’t use human body to create toon then maybe i use the drawing made by the cartoonist.” Joey begin walk to the left side of the room with a map on the wall with location being circle until he stand in front of the map.  
  
“So I gather the drawing of cartoon from another studio we work together before made by the great cartoonist and guess what IT WORK! Your drawing of Bendy and Boris and another toon are Alive!” He look at Henry who is looking down as the shadow cover his eyes. “So all this time it was your plan to begin with, you use me to found the studio with you and use other to create cartoon for you while you recreate the ink machine so in the end you can use their soul to bring cartoon to life!?”  
  
“YES! Henry it was all part of my plan, now all i need is the cartoonist to draw toons for me while i use the ink machine to bring them to life. But the creators of the toon from another studio have already pass away all but you Henry, you the last cartoonist that can draw for me.”  
  
Henry look up to Joey with angry glare “Joey you are crazy to think I will draw for you, what made you think that turn people to toon will make people happy!” Joey suddenly laughed at Henry as he just say a joke “But Henry you and me are already a toon.” upon hearing this make Henry turn terror on his face “What......No Joey you must be joking because I am not a toon I still a normal human!” yell Henry as he take a few step back don’t want to believe it.  
  
“It not a joke Henry I was watching you the hole time the moment you faint in the Pentagram you have already become a toon. Why do you think that you can use ink to turn into your ink form just like Bendy who was hiding behind you in the pocket.” Bendy jump at the mention of his name, Joey held his right hand at Henry “Join me Henry and together we can recreate the world where everyone can be happy without death.”  
  
Bendy and Boris look at Henry worried as he said nothing but looking at the ground after a minute he finally said a word “No” Joey smile drop at Henry word “Excuse me?” Henry look up at Joey and begin to yell at him as he cannot hold it back anymore. “NO JOEY you have gone to far! You kill so many people and turn them into monster not just that you also want to change the world?! I may no a human anymore but there no way i let you do this!”  
  
The room become quiet after Henry said it, a few moments later the room begin to shake as it cover in dark as ink begin to pour down like it raining. “No....no! No! No! It not supposed to be like this you should have help me not reject me! I am so close now, so close that my dream will come true!” Joey eyes turn blood red as the ink around him begin to surround him and turn him into a giant monster that similar to Bendy form but even bigger with two sharp horn and it has two giant white demon eyes glaring at them,  
  
Henry and Boris take a few step back in fear as the monster in front of them is Joey before now growling at them “ **IF YOU NOT GONNA HELP THEN I MAKE YOU! I JUST KILL YOU AND RECREATE YOU AGAIN JUST LIKE BEFORE! IM ALREADY SO CLOSE TO COMPLETE MY DREAM AND I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN IT!** ”  
  
He let out a giant growl as he raise his giant arm ready to crush them, Boris cover his eyes in fear and Bendy yell at Henry to run but he didn’t hear him as he continued to stare at Joey in shock. Before the fist connect, the pentagram on Henry hand begin to glow red and the ink around them surround them like a bubble. When the first connect the ink bubble splash, but there no one in the bubble anymore as he rise his arm in angry.  
  
Joey let out a low growl before he turn back to his human form “There no way i stop, im so close now and no one will stop me.....even if i have to kill them all.....”  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the studio  
  
“.....ery...Plea...wake...Henry!” Henry groan as he slowly awake at Bendy voice, he stand up while holding his head as he look around the room they in. “Ugh my head...Bendy? Boris? Wait Bendy how are you.....where are we?” he saw that Bendy was no longer in the paper anymore as he standing in front of him with Boris next to him look worried, the room they in have a pentagram on the floor that similar to the one that Henry faint before but different because there no coffin in this room.  
  
“I don’t know when I wake up it already like this but I think you teleport us Henry and somehow you change me.” Henry look down at the pentagram on his right hand in confused “Me? I did that?” he then remember something “Now that I think about it I remember seeing the pentagram on my hand glowing when the ink begin to surrounds us.”  
  
“Henry what are we gonna do Joey is going crazy right now and we don’t know where we are it not safe in here anymore.” Henry thought for few minutes before he made up his mind “Well buddy we are going to find another toon that somewhere in the studio then we gonna stop Joey from doing that stupid plan of his.”  
  
Bendy got confused at Henry word “Another toon? Henry do you mean the another toon beside us?” Henry nodded at them “If we want to take down Joey we going to need the help we can get and I’m not gonna leave any of you guys in this hell you all deserve a chance to be free.”  
  
Bendy and Boris begin to leak inky tears at Henry word and soon they hug him “Henry....... thank you.” Henry smile at them as he hug them back, after a few minutes of crying and sniffing Henry let go of them and pick up the axe. “Come on let go find those toon before Joey does.”  
  
Soon they left the pentagram room and begin to search for another toon somewhere in the studio, they enter a room that look similar to the S3 Vault. They stop when a bacon soup rolls out from the corner, “Hello? Is someone there? I know you in there come out and show yourself.”  
  
A figure came out of the dark, they realize that it was a toon with four demon wings and his face cover by his coat. Bendy and Boris staring at the toon in nervous while Henry put the axe down and walk toward the toon “Don’t worry we are not going to hurt you, tell me what your name?” The toon watch at them in silent before he speak “.....My name is Dylan, Dylan the demon.”  
  
To be continued ?  
  
End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my first batim fanfic sorry it is bad and terrible summary because I not writing person. Anyway hope you guys like if not then it okey too.
> 
> The list of AU in the story:  
> Henry AU / Ink Henry - shinyzango & themarginalartist   
> 2D Bendy AU - shinyzango   
> Boris the wolf - theMeatly  
> Joey Drew AU - shinyzango   
> Dylan the demon - eliana55226838  
> Bendy and the ink machine (game) - theMeatly


	2. Sayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a batim au fanfic about that Dylan and Bonnie having a date in the art museum in toon town two days before Dylan birthday. While they in there they find out someone who know Dylan mother and something she left for her son. (Sorry about the terrible summary because I am bad at it)

Somewhere in the toon town there an art museum with two couple are now having a date.   
“Whao these paintings are really amazing” said Bonnie as she and Dylan walking around in the lobby fill with different kind of painting.  
  
Dylan turn to Bonnie and give her a small smile “Yeah it was really great, every time I see these painting it kinda calm me down when I in bad mood” Bonnie look sad for a moment before she smile at Dylan and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you Dylan it was a wonderful date, I really enjoy it.”  
  
Dylan blush a little as they begin to walk to the exit but stop when they see a large group of people gather in the main lobby.”Huh? I wonder what it is about let go check it out Dylan” Dylan nodded and they go to the group, there are many flash from the camera while in the middle is a reporter and a famous artist.  
  
“So Mr Souji, have you decided to show us your next master piece?” Mr Souji shake his head at reporter question. “ Im sorry but it is not done yet, but it will be finished in about two weeks so please be patient until then.”  
  
“Is that so then we are look forward to your master piece Mr Souji” and with that the group begin to dissolve leaving Dylan, Bonnie and Mr Souji. The two walk up to Mr Souji “Excuse me Mr Souji are you the one who draw all these paintings?” Mr Souji nod at Bonnie question “Well we just to say that your painting are amazing we really like it.”  
  
Mr Souji smile at Dylan kind words “Why thank you, may I ask what you couple name?” Dylan blush at the word couple while Bonnie tell him their name “Oh I am Bonnie and this is my boyfriend Dylan, nice to meet you” Mr Souji suddenly shock at Dylan name.   
  
“Wait you are Dylan?” Dylan nodded “As in Chrystal Cooperson son?” Dylan was surprised at Mr Souji say his mother name. “Wait you know my mother Mr Souji?” Mr Souji nod as he look around their surroundings area for any reporter. “Please come with me you two, there something I want to show you and this place is not safe because there to many people”  
  
Mr Souji begin to lead them while Dylan and Bonnie look at each other in confused before follow him to his room. One they in inside Mr Souji room, he show them a painting that cover by a white cloth. “Mr Souji, what it is that you want to show us?” ask Dylan with Bonnie who also curious.  
  
Mr Souji put his hand on the white “Well Dylan, this is what i want to show you” he pull the white cloth off to reveal a painting of a woman holding a baby, both of them stare at the painting in shock but Dylan is the most shocking because the woman in the painting was his mother, Chrystal Cooperson. She was smiling looking down at the baby in her arm who is Dylan when he still a baby.  
  
“Mr Souji! is that!?” Dylan was lost at word while looking at the painting, Mr Souji nod sadly “This painting is call *Sayuri*, your mother request me to draw this for her....” Dylan turn to face him in question “Mom ask you to draw for her? Why?”  
  
Mr Souji turn to face the painting and explain to them “You see Dylan, your mother was an old friend of mine. She came to my house in the middle of the night and ask me to draw a painting of you and your mother as a birthday present for you when you are older” He turn to face them with a soft smile “At first I was confused about her request but I still accept it, she ask me when it can be done but I tell her that it take time to finish it so it gonna take a while.”  
  
Mr Souji smile soon fade away “After a few month later , she invited me to a dinner before I leave the town for some time because of business. That day she was sad for some reason so I ask her and guess what, she tell me that she think that she gonna die soon. At first I thought it was a joke, so i just tell her there no way that truth and don’t think to much. Soon I leave the town.”  
  
He look down at the floor in sadness “During my time outside the country, I use all my free time to complete the *Sayuri*. When I complete it, i came back to the town to give it to her, but she was already pass away.....” Bonnie already leaking tears while listening “I don’t know where she lives, so i keep the painting and stay in the town until the day I meet her son” Mr Souji look up at Dylan who is looking down with shadow cover his eyes.  
  
“After all this years, I can now finally give it to you Dylan” Mr Souji pick up the painting and give it to Dylan “Happy Birthday Dylan, I know that your mother must be really happy now that you finally receive her gift” Dylan said nothing as he continued to stare at the painting with his tears begin to fall from his face “Mom........thank you......”   
  
On that day Dylan cry for a long time......  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The next day at Dylan house   
  
Bonnie is now walking to the front door of Dylan Mansion, she press the door bell and wait. Soon the door open to reveal Morryse the butler “Ah good afternoon Master Bonnie, are you looking for young master?” Bonnie smile at him and nod “Yes Morryse, is he ready yet?” He shake his head “Im sorry but young master still need some time to prepare, why don’t you come in and have a seat while waiting for him” he stand aside to let Bonnie pass.  
  
Bonnie nod at him before going inside “Thank you Morryse” she walk into the living room of the mansion and seat on the sofa on the opposite if the painting where they can see the painting clearly. Morryse come back with some tea “Would you like some tea Master Bonnie” she smile at him before pick up the tea “Thank you”.   
  
Both of them stare at the painting before them “It was a really great painting of Miss Chrystal Cooperson” Bonnie nod in agree “Yeah, it was like she trying to tell Dylan that everything gonna be fine”.  
  
They watch the painting for a few minute before the footsteps of walking down the stairs got the two attention, Bonnie smile at Dylan who also smile back “Hello Dylan are you ready, everyone is waiting for you” Dylan nod “Yeah im ready, let go and Morryse watch the house for me” Morryse bow at him “As your wish young master and have fun”.  
  
Dylan then look at the painting smile slightly “Mom, I be back soon” with that he hold Bonnie hand and go to the bar where his friends is gathering.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my second fanfic idea that i got from playing Persona 5 where the part about the painting *Sayuri* so I just write this fanfic in batim au style. Anyway again hope you guys like it, if not then it okey too because it is a bad summary.
> 
> The list of AU in the story:  
> Dylan the demon - @eliana55226838  
> Chrystal Cooperson - @eliana55226838  
> Bonnie Bombay - @bonnie-bombay


	3. The suite life of Bendy and Lan 1 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Batim crossover base in “The suite life of zack and cody episode Hotel inspector” style with Batim AU. Hope you guys like it.

In the middle of the toon town there a building call Tiptoon hotel that most of the resident is toon while some resident are human, one of the resident are Bendy and Lan the twin brother and Henry their father figure. This is their life in Tiptoon hotel fill with funny and stupid things.

___________________________________________________

In the main lobby of the hotel there two toon standing at one of the elevator, one is Bendy who holding the elevator door to keep it open “Hey come on Lan we have to work on our science project” while the other is Lan who is playing yoyo next to the elevator “I am doing science, look central circle force.” Lan swing the yoyo in big circle to Bendy who shake his head before leave Lan and back their apartment.

Dylan walk to the candy counter with Tadeo next to him “Joey! Lina Friber just threw the most incredible birthday party for a dog, Tadeo upset.” Dylan look down at Tadeo who wearing a birthday hat with a angry face. “Of course he is, look at that stupid hat you put on him.” Kathlene  
point at Tadeo hat, Dylan glare at her before face Joey “Cat person.” Joey nodded.

“So anyway I want a bigger better party for Tadeo in the grand ballroom, here the guest list.” Dylan give the paper with guest name on it to Joey, he nod at Dylan with a smile as he take the paper“I will take care it personally” Dylan give him a smile and go back to his room with Tadeo. 

After they out of sight Joey give the list to Kathlene “Kathlene will take care it personally.” She look at Joey in worried “No one else will touch it?....” she ask while Joey drink his coffee “Not with the ten foot pooper scooper”Kathlene roll her eyes as she go to work.

Boris come in to the lobby with a paper in his right hand “Oh Mr Joey! You received a fax, the Tiptoon hotel inspector is on her way for surprise inspection.” Joey look at Boris in confused about the inspection “How can it be a surprise inspection if they sent a fax?” Boris only give him a blank look “Because the fax came two weeks ago and I forgot to give it to you. Surprise!” 

Boris give him a smile as Joey take the paper and said “Well fortunately for all of us my hotel is always tip top tip ton shape (Lan yoyo slip out of his hand and flew through the air) and nothing has change since the last inspection”.

As soon as he said that, the yoyo fell into the mug that Joey holding and caused the coffee spilled out hit Joey in the face. Lan watch in silence as Joey and Boris turn to face him “Except for that” Joey glare at Lan as he smile at them before run away back to their apartment.

__________________________________________________

In Henry apartment on 45 floor

Henry came out of his room into the living room “Hey Abel, when you cleaning in there did you see a five dollar bill?” Abel who just finish cleaning the room just about to leave the house stop at the door way “I thought you throwing that away” Henry give him a really? look “It was on my jacket”.

“My bad” Abel give Henry back his money back and leave the house just at the right time Lan run back in “Hide me!” Henry suddenly look surprised “Whao whao what happened?” he look at Lan in worried “Mr Joey is after me, just cause I playing yoyo in the lobby and it......might have...landed in his mug....”

“.....and then?” Henry cross his arm looking at Lan “I ran after that.....he sacred me.....” Henry smile a little and pet Lan head “Mr Joey is just doing his job, he need to keep this hotel running smoothly and you tend to be......un-smooth”. 

“Yeah un-smooth like the old man next door didn’t shave his leg for two weeks.” Bendy and Lan suddenly tense at the horrible memory, Henry sigh as he look at them “Aren’t you two supposed to be working on your science experiment.” 

“We already start it, look” Bendy and Lan go into kitchen cabinets and take out two cage with white rat inside, Henry stand up in worried as he saw the rats “Whoa what are you doing with those rats” 

“Science!” Lan and Bendy put the cage on the table in the living room “We got them from our school, this is cody and that zack they are our experiment” Henry watch them a little suspicious “Which is what? Giving the old man next door a heart attack?”.

“No! I play rat music for cody and heavy metal for zack and then Bendy write down the whole bunch of science stuff” Lan look at Bendy who continue to explain “You know behavior odd changes like eating habits, mood swings, it nation pattern.” 

Henry shake his head “Why it is have to be rats?” Bendy and Lan pick up the cage and hug them with a smile “Because we already bond it” Henry then take the cages from their hand “Well if you don’t mind Im going take zack and cody away from where we eat” he walk out the living room to another room.

The door bell was ring and Bendy turn to go open the door “I get it” Lan quickly stop him “No! Wait! What if it is Mr Joey.....Im toast.” Bendy stare at him for a few second before turn to door with a smile “Come in”. 

The front door open to reveal Joey standing there looking at them with a smile, Lan nervously walk forward “Look Mr Joey if this is about the yoyo then Im-” Joey cut in before he finish “Oh! Pis pash! Boys will be boys were just having fun and that a boys do isn’t it they have fun.” Joey walk in to the living room still smiling at them.

Lan stare at him as he going crazy “......Did that yoyo bounce off your head?” Joey quickly wave his hand “No! No! Im fine! Im came up here to offer you scamps (pet Bendy head slightly) tickles to today’s red sox game, it a mad A”.

Bendy quickly take the tickles happily while Lan watch in suspicious “The sox game! Alright!” Joey continue to explain “And you seat is just above that little hot wearing the player that spit and scrape them self” Just as Joey about to leave Lan stop him “Hold on”.

Joey turn around begin to worry as Lan looking at him narrow his eyes “There something wrong here.” Joey worry grew as he only question Lan “Why you question my generosity?” Bendy stare at Lan as he is crazy “Yeah why you question his generosity!”. 

Lan only stare at Bendy thinking “I tell you what.....you go, I think i just stay here and hangout in the old lobby” as he said that Joey become completely horror “Where is my model rocket? Ah here it is”.

As Lan pick up his model rocket, Joey stop him “No!” Bendy and Lan look at him in suspicious, Joey sigh as he know that he cannot lie anymore and explain to them “Alright fine, the hotel inspector will be arriving soon and it will be marvelous if you two wouldn’t around”.

Lan glare at him “I knew it! ......will be not around longer if you throw us little money for dinner” Joey sigh as he take out his money and give some to Lan, Bendy thought for a few second and say “add lobster” Joey let out another sigh as he give Bendy some money too.

__________________________________________________

Afternoon in Henry apartment 

Bendy and Lan come to their room to pick up their jackets, Bendy wear his blue jacket and Lan wear his red jacket. Just as Bendy about to leave, his see Lan walk toward the rat cages “What are you doing?” Lan open the cage and pick up Zack “I taking zack to the game”. 

Bendy quickly said to him “You can’t do that! It will mess up the experiment, who know take them out to the ball game will do to his hearing pattern” Lan sigh as he put the rat back into the cage “Fine, but this is why they like me more than they like you”.

“Come on guys it almost time” Henry yell at the living room as Bendy go join him. As soon as he out of sight Lan quickly open the cage again “Okey I take you but don’t tell Bendy” he put zack in the pocket. 

Just as he about to leave, cody squeak from the cage and Lan turn around “Oh! Sorry cody I didn’t know you want to go too! How stupid of me” he put cody in another pocket and left to join them.

__________________________________________________

In the main hotel lobby 

Joey walk back and forth as he waiting “When is the hotel inspector going to be here, Bendy and Lan are gonna be back any minute” Ben look up from the vase. (This is Mob boss Bendy but I call him Ben to prevent confused about character so sorry Moon) “Oh don’t worry Mr Joey. I am gluing the vase down as you said, soon it will be twin proof” he smile at Joey as he shake the table with the vase stick on it.

Dylan walk to the candy counter where Kathlene is “I just have a great idea for Tadeo party” she look at Dylan with a big smile “Canceling it!?” Dylan laughed a little at her “Don’t be silly, I saw this painting about dogs playing poker so im going to give Tadeo a poker party!” 

Kathlene only stare at him “.......that is a really stupid idea I ever heard” Dylan give her a small glare “If that a stupid idea, who is going to paid for the price in the grand ballroom huh?” Kathlene quickly smile back “Poker party it is!” Dylan smile back as he run back to his apartment.

He knock Joey on the way as Ben quickly turn around to catch Joey both arm from behind to keep him from falling “Thank you Ben” as he walk away Ben did not let go his arms “You can let go now” Ben silent for a few moment before reply him “....I wish I could” Ben smile at him “They don’t call mega glue for nothing”.

Joey groan as he try to let go his hands, a woman with a mole on her left cheek walk up to them “Mr Joey?” He turn to face her “That right may I help you?” the woman introduce herself “I am Susie Campbell the tiptoon hotel inspector”.

Joey look at her for a few second before shake her hand with Ben hand still glue to his arm “Yes of course! We were expected for you hours ago” Susie let out a sigh “I got held up at the airport” Joey nodded at her while Ben watch from behind “Mmh traffic?”.

Susie shake her head “No it the whole luggage system stinks i have to redo it” Joey nodded his head and open his arms welcome her “Welcome to the Tiptoon” Susie give them a blank stare “Mr Joey do you realize you are wearing a belt hook?” 

Joey smile at her and give her a thumb up“Very drowe it goes with your beautiful good look” Susie narrow her eyes at them “Are you staring at my beauty mark?” Joey and Ben quickly replied at the same time “No/Yes”.

Joey turn his head to Ben “Oh will you stop that”  
Joey and Ben struggled but suddenly *SLASH* Ben rip off Joey jacket sleeve “Uh....I love the new look on you sir” Joey glare at him “But... like your sleeve, im off!” Ben run away with the sleeve in his hand.

Joey turn to Susie “Mind I explain-“ he was cut off as the twin came through the front door and walk up to him “Hey Mr Joey!” Lan call Joey as he turn around to them in worried “The sox went from ten to nine!” Bendy said happy as Lan held up his left hand with a ball in it “And dad got a fault ball!”.

Henry who came in last with a bandage x mark on his head “Yeah apparently head up mean head down” Lan then ask Joey “So is the evil inspector gone yet?” Susie who was behind Joey walk forward “No she right here”.

Bendy and Lan stare at her mole in shock “WHOA what’s that on your face!” Lan point at it as Henry quickly cover his mouth with his left hand “It her beauty mark” Joey explain at them sheepishly “But it has a hair on it i mea—“ Henry quickly cover Bendy mouth with his right hand before he can continue.

Susie put her hand on her mole as Henry smile at them “It a good thing I don’t have triplets because I run out of hands, thanks again for the tickets to the game” Henry let go his hand and Lan speak again “Yeah thanks (the rats go out of his pocket without him knowing) we know that it usually for the guests so we are really appreciate it”.

Susie look at Joey in surprise “Oh? Ignore guest for friends?” Joey smile sheepishly at her “They not my friends” Susie look at him surprise again “Oh! Ignore guest for strangers?” she look at him in question “What kind a hotel manager are you?”.

“He the best, he’s number one” Bendy answer her and turn to Lan “Yeah last week he let us cook dinner in the kitchen and then he put out the fire all by himself” Henry quickly cut in and pull them away from Joey “Okey!” 

Joey watch them leave as Susie stare at him unimpressed “Mr Joey, I have been here for five minutes and i am not impress” Joey shakehus head “I am sure you there will be no more surprises” suddenly toon bird woman scream “Rats!” soon all the woman in the lobby scream and run around in chaos.

Susie stare at Joey as he nervously smile back “Starting now!” she narrow her eyes “Mr Joey in my twenty years as a hotel inspector I have never been opposed, rats in the lobby?” Joey try to explain “But—” Susie cut him off by point her finger up “Dat! Dat! Dat! I am taking over the management of this hotel until the review board arrive and made their final decision”.

“Your Tiptoon hotel keys” she held her hand out  
“No his keys!” said Lan watch from the elevator door as Joey give her the keys “Your golden Tiptoon badge” Joey give her the badge “Not the badge!” said Bendy who also watch them with Lan at the elevator “Your Tiptoon tie” Susie point at his tie.

“I am feel compel to disclose that I am wearing custom made Tiptoon boxer short” said Joey as he give her the tie “Dry clean them and send them back” she turn around and walk away. Just as Joey about to leave, he stop at the door way look around the lobby one last time before he left.

“Poor Mr Joey” said Henry in sadness as he press the button and wait for the elevator “Yeah....but what of the odd there two rats downstairs and we have two rats upstairs” Bendy look down in thought as the elevator door open, just as they about to go in Henry turn to Lan in suspicious “They are upstairs aren’t they?”.

Lanky look at them in silence “....Well—“ Henry cut him off “Oh really!?” he cross his arms looking at Lanky “They were in my pocket when we got back from the game, they must be sneak out when we got to the hotel”.

“You ruined our science experiment!” Bendy look at Lan in angry and Henry look at him in disappoint “And more importantly you may have ruined Mr Joey, Lan you better think what you just did because you cause a man lost his job” Lan look down in sadness as he done something terrible.

 

Here the part one of The suite life of Bendy and Lan. Im sorry if the summary was really bad because I was listening the video and writing at the same time, part two is going to done soon.......if I have free time to finish it that is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the part one of The suite life of Bendy and Lan. Im sorry if the summary was really bad because I was listening the video and writing at the same time, part two is going to done soon.......if I have free time to finish it that is.....
> 
>  
> 
> List of the AU in this part:
> 
> 2D Bendy AU - @shinyzango  
> Lan - @themarginalartist  
> Ink dad Henry - @shinyzango & @themarginalartist  
> Dylan the demon - @eliana55226838  
> Tadeo - 0lau-Chan0  
> Kathlene - @bonnie-bombay  
> Abel the Angel - @the-vampire-inside-me  
> Mob boss Bendy (Name as Ben in the story) - @thelostmoongazer  
> Boris the Wolf- theMeatly


End file.
